Nightmare in Konoha
by Sai Blackwind
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please try to be nice. Naruto finally tells Hinata that he loves her yet the demon within is taking over and goes on a rampage. What's gonna happen?


**Chapter one: The Nightmare Begins**

Fires had lighten the night time sky, from used-to-be buildings. A dark figure, wearing black boots along with black baggy pants and a grey shirt that bear the symbol 'hellfire', he also worn black fingerless gloves that had the symbols of anger on his left and despair on his right, and wore a black cloak with a hood that hid his face, it walked through konoha destroying everything in its path. Slowly making its way to the hokage's office with bloodlust and hatred in its head, licking blood from one of its victims from its upper lip. Then all of a sudden a figure jumped from one of the roof tops.

"Naruto-kun please stop this your destroying the thing that your care for and your hurting your friends and slaughtering the ones you know and love. Please stop this!" yelled a dark-blue haired girl looking at him with pale lavender eyes. The dark figure just smiled and gave an evil chuckle. The figure then removed his black hood. The girl took in the sight of the being. He looked like Naruto except he had fangs, blood -red eyes, pointy ears, and his whiskers were more defined, and she noticed the gleam from his messy, silver hair that resembles the moon and she noticed the symbol on his forehead which said 'darkness'

He told the girl in an evil tone filled with hatred for all things living and non, "I won't stop until this village is destroyed and the whole world and all of humanity is mine."

As he prepared for an attack the blue haired girl got into her fighting stance. Then he charged at her with the intention to wipe her from existence. He laid several blows all ending with all her bones broken from the collarbone on down to her toes and the girl then laid down on the ground in sheer pain and terror. The figure then walked up to her slowly and picked her up by her jacket and asked her, "Why do you even bother trying to save Naruto? He is long gone," he asked with a smile that can cause anyone to have nightmare from the big, long fangs that were in his mouth.

The girl replied, "Though your not Naruto I know he can still her me within that body you stole from him."

With that being said the evil being pulled back his fist then asked one more question.

"Any last words?" the being asked with an evil grin.

"Naruto, Please stop this…I…lo…." Then the figure punched her in the face and it ended up her becoming dead.

AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto yelled waking up, "Not again, the same dream…"looking at the clock and he noticed it said 3A.M., "and the same time." Then the blonde tried going back to sleep, but couldn't and ended up watching TV the rest of the night.

It was morning and Naruto did his morning routine saying to himself, "Today's the day. Today's the day." He had a crush on Hinata since the chunin exams and he had wanted to tell her how he felt, but every time he tried something had happen or he'd say something really stupid. As usual he went down to Ichiraku Ramen Shop for his breakfast. To his surprise Hinata was there. He'd gone over and sat next to her and ordered the usual.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto said.

"Oh, hello…Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she blushed a little and tapped her index fingers.

"Soooooo how are you do'in today?"

"Oh I'm fine."

"Hmmmm."

"Naruto-kun…did you sleep well?"

Not wanting to scare her he lied, "Yeah. What about you?"

"I slept peacefully,' said Hinata, "Ummm…Naruto-kun…I was just wondering…if you would like to…" just then their ramen came. Naruto jumped with glee. "Never mind I'll ask after you get done eating."

"Alrighty then."

Couple of minutes later after they were both done. Naruto asked, "Now Hinata-chan…What were you going to ask?"

Hinata blushed…again and then asked nervously, "I was just w...wondering if you would l..l..like to uhhhh…"Naruto just smiled and looked at her, "if you would like to train with me today," She said very quickly.

Naruto nodded signaling a yes.

Then they paid and went to the training grounds and trained until Kakashi came and told them to report to the hokage's office.

They were at the hokage's office with Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, and Shikamaru.

"I got an rank-S mission for the seven of you. The mission is this… You have to assassinate three rogue ninjas. They're all chunin so this should just be at your level. They need to be assassinated as quickly as possible, because they are wanted for the murders of innocent women and children. You're all dismiss."

Then the chunin had took off and was out already. It was getting late and then they decided to camp out nearby a waterfall.

"_Where am I?" _Naruto heard a couple of footsteps_. "Who's there?" _Naruto saw a girl with dark blue hair running from a dark figure he saw in his dreams_. "Hinata-chan?" _She was stricken in the back by the fist of the figure and then he sliced her neck. _"HINATA-CHAN!!"_

"_MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA. You will give in to the darkness that resides within you and kill the ones closest to you…And you can't help them."_

"_NO I WON'T YOU BASTARD!"_

Then Naruto woke up finding himself hovering over Hinata with a kunai held to her neck. He wondered to himself, "_Why…how…when…wha…what was I about to do to my beautiful, sleeping, waterfall goddess._" He then returned to his area where he was sleeping. Then a couple of minutes later he got up and went to the bathroom in some bushes a couple of ways off from the camp site, but when he was returning he was stopped by Hinata who was trembling.

"Naruto-kun…I had this dream where you were chasing me, but at the same time it wasn't you. You then caught me and then you killed me like an animal." She then started crying and then she said very sadly while hugging him like she never wanted to let go, "Naruto-kun don't ever change."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan…I won't."

Then they went back to the campsite with Hinata holding onto to Naruto's right arm. When they got there Hinata asked Naruto, "Naruto-kun I want you to sleep next to me for reassurance?"

Naruto nodded giving a sign of a yes.

Later that night Naruto wondered what his dreams were or if they were just visions of the future. He looked at the stars wondering who was that figure. Then he closed his eyes and fallen asleep only to be awoken by the sound of splashing. Stealthily he jump into a couple of bushes and looked at where the sound was coming from the waterfall. He saw Hinata dancing around the water like she was a complete goddess of all things beautiful. When she was done Naruto quickly went back to his spot and looked like he was asleep. Then Hinata came back and held on to his arm.

It was morning and everyone was up and still looking for the three rogue ninja. Naruto still thinking of the dance Hinata did. Hours later they found the rogue ninja. Then the six chunin and dog took their positions becoming ready to strike. Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu and held the rogues in place then Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, and Sakura got behind the three rogues. Then Shikamaru released them and the other three killed them, then they poofed and they were clones. The real ones came out and did a couple of hand seals and performed a binding jutsu and bind the five chunin and dog to trees surrounding the area with chains. Naruto threw a kunai at one of the chunin and killed him. Then he used the shadow clone and tricked one of the rogue ninja and killed him with a couple of shuriken. Then he came out and charged at the last one, but the rogue used the binding jutsu to tie him to a tree right across from Hinata.

"Nice try kid, but you can't trick me," said the rogue ninja while grinning and looking over to Hinata. "So this is one of the hyuuga girls, eh?" the rogue said with lust in his eyes, "So the tales are true about their looks, but how bout what they feel like?'

"You better not touch her!!" An angry Naruto said towards to the rogue.

"Or else what?" taunting Naruto. Naruto just gave a growl. The rogue moved closer and closer to Hinata while feeling her in all kinds of places.

Then all of a sudden Naruto's Chakra started to rise and the color started to change from a blue to a dark red and his appearance started to change. His nails turned into claws, he obtained a set of fangs, his eyes changed from blue to blood-red. Then he started to growl with an evil grrrrr. Then he started to break the chains and got into an odd fighting stance. The rouge noticed the spike in chakra levels and turned around. He saw a very pissed off Naruto.

"You get the hell away from her now." Naruto said with a whole lot of evil in his voice.

"Hell no, I won't get a way from her. I'll just kill you if you even dare try to make a move."

"Then die!" Then Naruto went to work on tearing him up to shreds. The others had to close their eyes or look away. After he was done he then broke off the chains and then fainted.

**Two days later**

Naruto awoke in the Konoha hospital and found a sleeping Hinata's head on his body. Hinata woke up and she looked up to see a wide awake Naruto. As she jumped backed and blushed and tapped her index fingers she said, "Oh, Naruto-kun you're awake."

"How long was I out?

"Two days."

"Oh…Hinata-chan…I was wondering if you would like to go and get some ramen later?"

Hinata blushed even more while saying nervously, "Ummmm…h…how about…t…t…tomorrow?"

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because it's almost eleven and since you're awake I have to get back."

"Alright then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Hope you get well enough to walk tomorrow." Hinata said as she bowed and walked back to the Hyuuga compound.

Naruto wondered what happened on the mission. Then he went back to sleep, happy he's gonna take the girl of his dreams out to eat ramen.

**

* * *

**

Chapter two: The Confession

It was morning and Naruto has waken up from his sleep to find that Sakura was entering his room delivering a fruit basket from his team mates.

"Good morning, Naruto," the bubble gum-colored hair girl said.

"Morning."

"You gave us quite a shock when pulled that stunt back in the forest and Kiba and Shikamaru had to carry you back."

"Sorry."

"What happened back there any way?"

"I don't know… But I want to know if I am able to leave."

"Oh…Well You can leave since you were in a coma and there wasn't anything serious."

"Okay thanks. By the way…do you know how long Hinata-chan was with me?"

"She was with the entire time you were asleep…She didn't even leave except for personal matters."

"Oh, then I have to thank her and more question…Did I really tear that man apart like that?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Sakura said as she left the room.

As Naruto walked home wondering about the terror he went through on the mission. While walking he bumped into Hinata. "Oh I'm sorry Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto-kun…I was just on my way to see you."

"Well I'm on my way to my apartment to get ready for our little date today…Oh I forgot about the time."

"How about we go out for lunch?"

"Okay…how bout we meet at the ramen shop around eleven fifty-five?'

"Okay…See you then."

"Alright see you then," Naruto said as he walked away while smiling and cheering for the fact that he finally got a date with Hinata. He finally got home and prepared for his date. He wore jeans, black shirt, sandals, and he got his goggles on his head, and he put his head band around his neck. He went out to meet with Hinata. He got there and he was stunned by what Hinata was wearing. She wore some jeans, a whit tank top with a short sleeve shirt open. They sat down and got to know each other and Naruto paid for everything.

"That was good wasn't Hinata-chan?"

"yeah."

"Say Hinata-chan…wanna spend the day together?"

Hinata gave a nod signaling a yes. "That would be great!"

"Okay."

So they spent a good long time getting to know each other and then it was getting late. Naruto asked her in the light of the full moon, "Hinata-chan it's getting late may I walk you home?"

Hinata blushed and nodded giving a yes and grabbed hold of his arm real tight. When they got closer to the compound Naruto stopped them under a tree in the moonlight and said to her, "Hinata-chan there is something I have to tell you something."

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Well I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I keep screwing up or something always happens…I want to confess something to you…" Hinata looked at him waiting for the what he had to say, "I…I…I…"

He brought her over to the tree and hugged her tight whispering into her ear, "I love you." he then looked into her pale lavender eyes wondering what was going through her head.

"Naruto-kun…" She got closer to his face and then thrown her arms around his neck and gave him a long, passionate kiss then said, "I love you, too."

Then they continued to walk to the compound. When they got there Hinata turned to Naruto and then looked deep into his calming blue eyes and then gave a passionate kiss and told him goodnight and hugged him.

"Good night to you too…" and under his breath he whispered, "…my waterfall goddess."

He walked back to his home while thinking of how his night had gone.

At his apartment he lied on his bed smiling as he fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Chapter three: The Departure

"Where am I? This place feels like it's full of anger and despair."

"**Well now it's nice to see you again, Naruto," said a familiar voice.**

"YOU!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME WHEN I KILLED THAT ROGUE NINJA!!" yelled a very pissed off Naruto.

"**Because I think it's time that I took over your body."**

"You can't do that…can you?"

"**I can create a demon and put it under my control and through that demon I can control your body."**

"Oh yeah well I won't let you."

"**Hee heh heh. That's what you think. I'll just take away your soul bit by bit every time you are using my chakra."**

"Then I won't use your chakra then."

"**That's what you think for when your in dire need of more chakra or more strength then I'll start it up and when you your enraged by something then I can easily take over." **Naruto gave a growl. **"Now…wake up!"**

"WAH!" Naruto woke up being scared out of his mind.

Later he met up with Hinata and they decided to meet at lunch and train with each other every day, but they would make out at least once a day. Then he walked her home, but this one day their walk was interrupted by Kakashi who ordered Naruto to go to Tsunade for his mission.

"Now Naruto this mission is very important. It's a rank-B mission because you're going to be patrolling Konoha because there is a murderer on the loose and he's been murdering innocent women. Your time of patrolling begins at midnight make sure you sleep well for you'll need it. You're dismiss." On that note Naruto disappeared like the ninja he is. Quickly found Hinata and broke the news to her.

"Naruto-kun…I hope you'll be okay."

"Don't worry Hinata I'll be okay, beside don't you have to get back to your home?'

"You're right…Will you walk me home?"

"Sure."

Then all of a sudden a hooded figure came out with a kunai and knocked Naruto aside and then turned his attention towards Hinata and walked towards to her very slowly and looked at her with bloodlust and lust. Hinata was slowly backing a way from the man. Then all of a sudden Naruto went through his transformation, but it went further this time and lasted longer. This time he had obtained more defined whiskers and his hair turned into silver with blonde streaks and his headband disappeared and in its place was the symbol of darkness. He then took the bandit and broke his arms and legs then he gave him incredibly deep cuts on his chest and arms then grabbed him by his neck and raised him up in the air and asked him a question. "Who are you?"

The hooded man answered, "I am the one who has been killing those hot babes."

Naruto tightened his grip on the murderer which Naruto then asked another question, "Why did you do that?"

The man answered, "For the sheer pleasure of it."

"You bas…" Naruto then felt the embrace of his lover.

"Naruto-kun please stop you're gonna kill him."

"But he was going to rape you then afterwards he was going to kill you."

"We'll let the authorities handle it." Just then Naruto transformed back to normal. Then the two took the murderer to the police HQ. From there he was taken to the konoha hospital. Then Naruto walked Hinata back to her house.

"Hinata-chan I have to leave the village."

"Please don't do that we'll find a way to over come this."

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but if I don't do something then next time something bad could happen to you or I could end up killing everyone that I love."

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I have to go…Here's something to remember me bye." Naruto then engaged in a long kiss that lasted under the moonlight for what seemed like to them a lifetime. Then Naruto broke the kiss and then disappeared into the night.

"NARUTOOOOOO!!!!" Hinata screamed into the night.

"_Please forgive me Hinata-chan,"_ Naruto said in his mind as he went to his house to prepare for his journey. When he got to his home he then got everything and then wrote a note saying that he will return the following year. He then left shedding only one tear as he walked through the gates of konoha, leaving all he knew behind him.

**

* * *

**

Chapther four: The beginning of a new

**Three days later**

"Well I guess this is it…I guess I should stay here under the waterfall…hmmm…well it's not that bad."

Naruto settled down in his temporary home and started on his training for his fight against the demon that resides within him. "I'll give it a month before I try to fight it."

**One month later**

Naruto meditates under a waterfall trying to get into the kyubi's prison.

"Kyubi I want to fight that thing you created!"

"**You don't have to yell you insolent child. If you want to fight it then turn around, you knucklehead."**

Naruto did turn around to notice the demon is right in his face looking at him with bloodlust. Naruto jumped back and charged at him with a rasengan ready. The demon then knocked it out of his hands and then pushed Naruto back with one finger. Before he could recovery the demon came up and grabbed him then asked with a deep mellow voice, "You think you can beat me and get rid of me that easily? Well, do I have news for you. Here's one more question, What makes you want to kill me?"

Naruto thought of Hinata and some of his other friends and then replied. "I want to kill you to make sure that everyone in Konoha is safe from you and to make sure Hinata-chan and I live together with no worries."

"Then in that case I guess I should give you another chance before I kill you and when I kill you I'll go after that girl you love so much."

"You better not lay a finger on her or else."

"Ha. I'll give you eleven months, then you'll have to fight me again." Then the demon look at Naruto with eyes that sent Naruto back to the real world. Naruto then started to train for the coming fight against the demon within.

**Ten months and twelve days later**

Naruto decided to get some new wardrobe, so he went to a nearby town to get some new threads. He final found some and then took the rest of the day off to rest. His wardrobe consisted of black pants similar to the pants he wore before, black boots, a white t-shirt, and a blue robe with the symbol of 'fox' on his sleeves and he had a picture of a flaming fox on his back. He also spent a lot of time sleeping for he really needed it.

**Eighteen days later**

"Finally the day has come for me to beat the demon within."

Naruto then meditated under the waterfall again. Then he found himself back at the Kyubi's prison calling out for the rematch.

"Where are you, you stupid fox! I'm back for that rematch."

"So are you now stronger than before our last encounter."

"Shut up and let's end this!"

Then Naruto made two rasengans and charged at the demon. The demon then grabbed one of his arms, but was hit with the other rasengan which caused him to release the arm and was then hit with the other. Naruto smiled thinking that he got him, but he got up acting like it didn't even harm him. The demon the tried to throw a few punches, but Naruto just dodge them all and performed an uppercut. Which send the demon into the air and Naruto jumped into the air and grabbed and thrown him into a wall and summoned five hundred kunais at his opponent. The demon still got up even after the barrage of kunais. Getting up with ease and charged at Naruto grabbing his neck and holding him up and then asked Naruto one final question.

"You gotten pretty strong, but there was one thing that made me wonder…What kept you pushing through all that deathly training, knowing that you could die?"

"You want to know, eh?" asked Naruto with a very annoyed tone. "I did it for Hinata-chan, so that we'll live free knowing that we are free from your tyranny." The demon cocked back his fist, but Naruto had to ask for his name. "Before you kill me I just gotta know your name."

"Kitsune." Then Kitsune knocked Naruto out. "Now that he's out I can take over this pathetic body and destroy the village and kill that one girl."

Back in the real world Kitsune took over the body and transformed it to his uniform of death. Then at an unmatched speed he took off towards Konoha in the middle of the night. Within twelve minutes he had arrived at the gates of Konoha. Where two guards at the gates kept watch over whoever walks in and making sure nothing comes to harm the village. Kitsune walked up to them and stuck his hands in their chests and tore out their hearts. The alarm sounded, but that didn't even bother Kitsune for he was walking towards the Hyuga compound to kill the one thing that could stop him. As he drew closer and closer inside Naruto was waking up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Naruto slowly realized that he was still in the Kyubi's prison. "Kyubi!!! Kyubi!!! Kyubi where are you?"

"**I'm right here and you don't have to yell!!"**

"I demand you let me out now."

"**Sorry, but I'm not going to let you out. Plus I need your body."**

"I'll find a way to get out of here."

"**Ha good luck trying to find a way out. While you're finding a way out I think you should enjoy this show."** Then the kyubi brought a round blue circle which shown what Kitsune was seeing and hearing.

Back at konoha the demon still draws closer and closer to Hinata. He was thinking of the most gruesome ways to kill her. He knocked out everyone in his path saving his honor of being killed first for Hinata. He still walks closer to the Hyuuga compound. Minutes later he arrives at the Hyuuga compound and he knocked out any of the Hyuugas that got in his way with ease. He made his way up to Hinata's room thinking what he'll do to her. As soon as he entered the room he saw Hinata sleeping in her bed. His hand slowly went toward her neck then all of a sudden he froze.

"_What…What's happening? Why is my body not wanting to do what I want it to do?"_

Then Kitsune then went back to the Kyubi's prison to find a very angry Naruto. Naruto looked at him with anger and the intention to seal him away forever.

"Now I'm angry."

"Ha, you couldn't even beat me the last two times."

"Shut up."

"You'll just lose again."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto then charge at Kitsune with two clones and they're all holding a kunai that were combined with the rasengan. Kitsune attack the three Narutos and They disappeared.

"Where'd he go?!"

"Surprise!" Naruto came from above and gave a good kick in the face and making Kitsune fly towards the cage of the Kyubi's. Then Naruto created twenty-nine clones and the all combined their rasengans with their kunais and threw them at Kitsune sending him back to where he cam from. Then Naruto appeared back into the real world and was back into his clothes. He looked up at Hinata and said, "Don't worry Hinata-chan…You're safe now," then he passed out.

**

* * *

**

Chapter five: The Aftermath

Naruto awoke to find himself in a bed at the Konoha Hospital and he found a very pretty and worried Hinata looking at him.

"Naruto-kun…I'm so happy you're okay. They said you would never wake up and the hokage wants to see you when you wake up."

"Hinata-chan how long was I out?"

"You were out for a good week."

"Well I guess I needed it, but besides that we're going to be okay because I stopped the demon from killing you and taking everything from me."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata then gave a peck on his lips and hugged him, "thank you."

"I should be thanking you instead."

"Why?"

"Because you were the one that helped me fight off the demon by just reminding med of what I was fighting for."

Then Naruto got up from the bed and then hugged the Hyuuga princess and said to her, "You're the most wonderful thing that has walked the earth and I want to be with you …" he then moved closer to her ear and whispered, "…my waterfall goddess."

Hinata looked at him and blushed the prettiest color of red, realizing that it was Naruto that interrupted her that one night. Then she hugged him and whispered into his ear, "And you are my fox king."

Then they shared a passionate kiss for a long ten minutes, then they broke the kiss when Sakura walked in seeing if Naruto is up and she interrupted their little romantic reunion.

"Naruto…You have to go see the hokage now."

"Alright."

Hinata grabbing his hand, "Naruto-kun let's go together." Naruto nodded.

Later at the hokage's office the hokage began her interrogation on Naruto.

"What were you doing?! Why did you go on a rampage?!"

"The kyubi created this demon named Kitsune who then took over my body and the kyubi controlled him and used my body to do all the things that had happened. But thanks to Hinata-chan here I regained control over my body and then I banished the demon and sent it back from whence it came." The next thing I knew I'm hovering over Hinata-chan with a kunai in my hand and then fainted and found myself in a bed in the hospital."

"Well I guess that's that, but we need to find a way to make sure that never happens again."

Hinata then had an idea. She heard of an old Hyuuga technique which would knock out the bearer if he or she started to disobey or act up or something. She then told them about it, she also told them that they need to be married to one another. Naruto proposed to her right there.'

"Hinata-chan will be my bride?"

"Oh Naruto-kun, yes."

Tsunade wondering had to ask, "Where did that ring come from."

'Well right before I got the patrolling mission I was going to propose to Hinata-chan right there when I got to her house, but when I was walking her home we were attacked and I had decided to leave the village that night, so I took some string and put the ring on it and wore it like a necklace. Anymore questions, Granny Tsunade?" Tsunade shook her head.

The next day they got married and Hinata did the technique as soon as possible and they never had any problems from then on.

**Two moths later**

"So Hinata-chan what shall we do today?"

"How bout we walk around the town, eat some ramen, and we come back home and you give me your famous massage?"

"Okay Hinata-chan, but only if you give me a kiss and you order the ramen, which I'll pay for of course."

"Deal," said Hinata as she closed her eyes and rested her head on her husband's chest."

Naruto thought to himself, "_I guess some dreams really do come true, but if this is a dream I hope I never wake up. I'm really glad that I finally admitted I loved her or else this would never had happened."_

The following night they lay there in bed side by side looking at each other and fell asleep in each other's arms as they told each other they loved each other and kissed with the light of a full moon shining on them.

The end


End file.
